gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
Dalton Academy Warblers 'is the glee club of the Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. They have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an acappella choir. The arrangements and background vocals for the Warblers are recorded by the Tufts Beelzebubs. Season 2 When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool, or as Blaine puts it, "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Katy Perry's ''Teenage Dream for the student body. When the continued bullying by Karofsky reaches a boiling point in Furt, Kurt is forced to transfer to Dalton. Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with New Directions at Sectionals. In "Special Education", the Warblers performed against New Directions and The Hipsters at Sectionals, with Kurt as their newest member. They sang an a cappella version of "Hey, Soul Sister". The club tied for first place with New Directions at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship and moved onto Regional competition . It is revealed in "Special Education" that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at sectionals. It is also learned that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler," a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. Known Members of the Warblers *Blaine Anderson (played by Darren Criss) - Lead singer and openly gay member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Never Been Kissed". *Kurt Hummel (played by Chris Colfer) - Transfered to Dalton from William McKinley High School following the events of "Furt". Left in Born This Way. *Wes Montgomery (played by Telly Leung) - Member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Never Been Kissed". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *David (played by Titus Makin Jr.) - Member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Never Been Kissed". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *Nick (played by Curt Mega) - Member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Jeff for a solo. Introduced in "Special Education". *Jeff (played by Riker Lynch) - Member of the Warblers, auditions alongside Kurt and Nick for a solo. Introduced in "Special Education". *Thad (played by Eddy Martin) - Member of the Warblers. Introduced in "Special Education". He is also one of the three upperclassman on the council selected to lead the Warblers as seen in "Special Education". *Trent (played by Dominic Barnes) - Member of the Warblers. Declares that the council meeting is a "kangaroo court". Speaking role introduced in Original Song. Songs Performed by Warblers Cast *Darren Criss' (Bio) as Blaine *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt *'Telly Leung' (Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *[[Curt Mega |'Curt Mega''' ]](Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch' (Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin' (Bio) as Thad *'James David' (Bio) as Cameron *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Brock Baker' as Nicholas *[[Dominic Barnes|'Dominic M. Barnes']] as Trent *'Jon Hall '''as Richard *'Matt Hall as Ethan *'''Nelson Beato (Bio) as Luke *'Cord Jackman' *'Aaron C. Page '''as Logan *'Luke Edgemon''' *'The Tufts Beelzebubs ' *Steven Skyler *'Chris Mann' Category:Clubs